User blog:KevlarNinja/HELLO, BOY AND GIRLS!- KevlarNinja's slasher Tourament
Ahh, the Deadliest Fiction wiki. How I missed you. So much has changed since then: learned some new stuff, devloped new intrests, blah blah blah. Anyway, like a phenix from the ashes (or the Sly Cooper series after a seven year-hiatus, as Thieves in Time shows us) I LLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, yeah, before I start this, I guess I have to be honest with you guys. You do deseve it after all. The truth is......I got bored. *Sounds of various forms of weaponry being loaded, cocked, unsheathed, charge or in other ways aimed at Kevlar's various body parts.* I know what it sounds like. Don't get me wrong, I never EVER lost hope in this place and still thought it was a fun idea even after I disapeard light a passenger jet over the Bermuda Triangle. It's just that, I realized how many battles I had still to go through, and only of few of them I actually thought were good ideas even a long time after I put them on the list. I love writing battles I do, but it just started to feel.....forced, like I HAD to do it, you know? And things stop becoming fun if it starts to feel like something you HAVE to do and not something you WANT to do, you know? So, like the Feudal Japanese warrior that makes up the latter half of my namesake, I disapeared into the night. I did some stuff in between: joined an archery class for a while, I'm also now a orange belt in karate. Got some new games. My laptop caught some malware a few weeks back and I got it wiped clean. So, the reason why I came back was, well, this place has left an empression on me: I still think up battles. The other day, I even came up with a formula for doing fair fights (because it ticks me off when someone, even with good intentions, pits a fight between two fighters where there is NO argument over who could possibly win). In fact, I even got a PS3 for Christmas so I could get Playstation All Stars (which, despite the small amount of similarty with Super Smash Bros is EXCALLENT). So, here I am. I have sucked up my pride and came back. I hope that what I did wasn't too taboo for you. *Everyone puts their weapons down* Thanks. Now, let's get to the reason why this blog's tital has "tournament" in the tital! So, I was watching the Cinima Snob's reveiw of those bad (excuse me if you like them) slasher movies, Sleepaway Camp. And it got me thinking. I thought, "you know, I never really liked slashers, but this could be a fun tournament!" Becuase, let's face it, in real life, serial killers (or even just simple murders) are scary: wither it's going on a shooting rampage, killing a bunch of women in Whitechappel in Victorian London or picking up a hitchhiker just so you can kill him and drink his blood (one Austrailan women did this). But as scary as the REAL monsters can be, the FAKE ones can be even more scary. Over the years, people have ran screaming out of cinmas from everything from undead guys in goalie masks, living dolls, and imbreed rednecks to leperchauns, diraged religous maniacs and dream invaders. We have seen them chased down by private eyes, CSI's, FBI's and even follwed the footsteps of on in the case of Dexter. And in video games, we have Manhunter, that one Sin City-like game on the Wii were you impale guys with street signs and Twisted Metal. So, I say, let's get a user tourny based around this! *Warning, homicide, tourture, mutation, and other such crimes are illegal and shoulden't be tried in real life. If this tourny sounds similer to any done in the past, I didn't know or in anyway recall it, so by that rule, I am not ripping any users off with this.* So this is what I'm going for: Step 1 How this fight is going to work There will be four fighting categories: Good, Evil, Chaotic, and Supernatural. Each will have FOUR slasher's in each one. Two will fight each other for that category's finals to be the top in that category. Then each of the four categories will fight (Good vs. Evil and Chaotic vs. Supernatural). The winners there will then fight in the finals (for example, Evil vs. Supernatural) and the winner of that will be our blood-drenched champion. Each round will take place in a local typical for slashers (old abandend buildings, summer camps, etc.), but also keeping in mind what would work for both slashers as not to give one too much of an upper hand. Entires end by the end of next month or if I have all the spots filled. If by the due date their are still empty places, I shall fill them with famous slashers (Janson, Sweet Tooth, etc) who I see fit to fill the spot. Step 2 How the categories work To go into a certain category, your slasher has to fit in there. A good slasher has to be an anti-hero of sorts, like Dexter, who kills people, but mostly bad people who have it coming. An evil slasher is an evil bastered who will kill inocennt people just because he or she is that sick. A Chaotic slasher is a bit like Deadpool; he or she doesn't support one side or the other, they're just crazy as a loon and they kill whoever is unlucky enough to get in the way. A Supernatural slasher is a non-human: could be brought back from the dead, could be a demon, could be a monster, or even a berserk robot. This is where the slashers get REAL interesting..... Step 3 The rules #Don't use someone else's idea. You can claim that your slasher is related to Freddy Krouger, but not actal ENTER Freddy like he's your own original character. The famous ones are only in case of unfilable slots. #Don't be TOO evil. Even if it's an evil slasher, don't do anything as dark as, say, a neo-nazi or a child molester or something like that. Slashers might be able to creep you out, but then there is just plan inapproprate. If I find a slasher character inapproprate, I will tell you to either change it, make a new one or just leave. #Don't rip off SAW! Movies like Saw are scary, but they are also the most inpractical form of slasher, as they require the slasher to already have captured a victum and alot of the time for the victum to be an even bigger dumbass then most slasher victums. There is no way for them to work in head-to-head combat. Don't belive me? Put Jason and Jigsaw in a room and see how long it takes for puppet boy to get beaten like an old rug. It's ok to use one or two boobie traps, but nothing to extravagent that would take hours to set up in the perfect location and don't base your set up around them. #No guns! OK, well, that's a little general, because some serial killers use them. Just no automatic guns. Bisides that, you can only use revolvers or a sawed-off shogun with only a hand full of ammo and just one gun, not two or more. Crossbows can be used in place of guns. #Building on the guns rule, explosives and exclerents are also limited. For those, you can either have two sticks of TNT, two molotov cocktails, or one can of gas, kerosene, or something else flammable and a lighter. #Nothing gross. Like a killer condom or something that chops men's d*cks off. That's both inapproate and hard to use in a battle. #Don't make your slasher overpowered. You can say he or she can take a gunshot or slash, but even supernatral slashers have to die of bleeding out, organ damage or a shot to the head. They can lost an arm in a fight, but if they can't finish it fast, they are done for. Step 4 making a slasher This is the format used to explain your slasher and their weapons. This particalar slasher is my own entry for the supernatral category. Step 5 The slots OK, now it's time for YOU to enter! Category:Blog posts